


Mistakes Made in the Dark

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno heads to nationals, where Daichi gets to meet up with his boyfriend and enjoy a night of fun hotel sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Made in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KuroDai Week 2k16 on tumblr with the prompt 'clothes swap'.

* * *

The door to the hotel room closes with a loud _thud_ , as Daichi’s slammed against it, Kuroo pushing him hard against the basal wood door, mouths connecting with a rough kiss. Daichi moans low, quick to jump up, legs wrapping around Kuroo’s waist, dropping his gym bag on the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders. Their kiss breaks off as Kuroo drops his own bag, moving his mouth to the side of Daichi’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake.

“N-No biting tonight,” Daichi groans low, hating that he can’t have the one thing he truly wants to feel right at this moment.

Teeth drag along his jugular, a low chuckle leaving Kuroo’s throat. “Trust me, I know.” He licks the non-existent mark, returning to kiss along Daichi’s jawline. “Maybe after tomorrow’s match…?”

“We’ll see,” He moans low, as Kuroo thrusts his hips, their hard arousals rubbing against each other. “B-Bed…?”

“Right.” His feet get set on the ground, as they both pick up their bags, and walk over to the large king sized bed in the middle of the hotel room. “How’d you luck out by getting your own room tonight?”

“Well, I _was_  supposed to share a room with Suga, but he very graciously offered to sleep in Asahi and Noya’s room.” He pulls his black warm-up pants off, and starts to take his uniform off, which he’d kept on after their last match, but then stops when he hears his boyfriend make a grunting noise. “What? Keep them on?”

“Mmhmm.” Kuroo nods, taking his red warm-up pants off, revealing he’s still wearing his uniform. “You undress me, and I’ll undress you.”

“Shower first?” Daichi walks over to him, hands going to the Nekoma captain’s waist, fingers touching the soft hair that starts just below his belly button. “I mean, no offense, but we both just got finished playing, and…”

Hands touch the elastic on his own waist. “I smell nothing bad,” Kuroo leans over, rubbing his nose along the length of Daichi’s neck. “All I smell is pure man.”

“You been waiting to use that line?” He teases his boyfriend, but there’s a shortness of breath to his speech, as Kuroo’s hand slips down his shorts, touching his cock with teasing fingertips. “Aaaah….”

“I know we weren’t on the same court today,” Kuroo speaks directly into his ear, as he’s led to the bed. Daichi pulls him down with him, as the hand that’s been teasing his girth disappears in favor of pulling his shorts and underwear off with a quick tug. “But, after every small break we had during our game, I’d look over at yours, just to see how you looked.”

His eyes close, as his jersey is pulled off of his body. “You were watching me?” He reaches for the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, and pulls it up over his head, watching as Kuroo’s bangs flop back down over his right eye. “You’re such a voyeur.” Lips curl up with a small smirk, as he pulls Kuroo down towards him. “Don’t worry - I was doing the same thing.” He licks the shell of his ear, groaning low as Kuroo starts to move towards him. “Ah-ah.” He pulls away. “Let me take your shorts off first.”

“Mmmm…with pleasure…”

Almost as if the male was purring, Daichi’s hands make quick work of his uniform shorts and underwear, leaving Kuroo as naked as he is. A gasp expels from his mouth, as Kuroo shifts their bodies, so that Daichi’s legs are wrapped back around his waist, naked cocks touching one another with a gentle roll of his lover’s hips.

“Kuroo…” He tries to lift his hips, wanting to feel more of the delectable friction between both of their cocks, but he’s already so high up that it makes no difference. “W-Want you inside…”

“I know, baby,” Kuroo pushes his hips forward, rubbing against him more. “You sure we should…?”

“Y-You afraid if you take me, you’ll damage me to play tomorrow?” Something wet touches his entrance, making him moan, as he tries to relax his muscles to allow his lover’s finger to push into him.

Bangs are flipped back, as Kuroo pushes his finger into Daichi’s body. “Maybe a little.”

“Aww, babe. You care.” Daichi leans his head back, groaning low as a second finger is pushed into him.

The fingers inside of him spread apart gently, Kuroo slowly easing Daichi’s body to accept a wider girth. “Course I care,” Kuroo speaks low, a look of concentration on his face. “I don’t want you to hold it over me if I _do_  hurt you, and you guys wind up not doing so well because of it.”

“I took a ball to the face, lost a tooth, and still was able to beat two top teams.” A third finger is added, the tip of his lover’s middle finger now rooting around. White bleeds behind his eyelids, as he moans loud, Kuroo finding what he’s been looking for.

“Yes, yes. I know.” That finger continues to dance upon that small bundle of nerves, making Daichi moan helplessly, as he rolls his hips, wanting Kuroo’s touch to never stop. “That feel good?”

He nods his head rapidly, panting like it’s the middle of summer, and there’s no A/C running, perspiration dripping down the side of his face. The fingers slips out of him, Kuroo placing the tip of his cock against Daichi’s prepped body. “Y-You have my….permission,” Daichi reaffirms, as he sees a look of hesitation cross his lover’s face.

It seems that’s the signal that Kuroo waits for, before pushing past the tight ring of muscle, both teens groaning low at the slow penetration. Kuroo falls forward, propping himself onto his wrists, as he pushes his hips forward slow, the prep of his fingers only doing so much. Daichi’s eyes are shut tight, an exasperated moan resonating in his ears. He feels Kuroo’s lips on his neck, and _fuck_ , does he want him to be rough with him. But they can’t, not tonight. Not with what’s happening in the morning. They need to be smart about this, as much as it pains Daichi to listen to reason, when all he wants to do is just have extremely hot hotel sex with his lover. It’s not often that he gets to come up to Tokyo, and has access to a room without another member of Karasuno tied to him.

“I’m gonna move now, baby. Okay?” Kuroo’s soft voice makes Daichi nod his head slow. It’s so the opposite of what everyone else hears on a daily basis. These moments are what makes him grateful to be able to share a relationship with him, even if they’re two hours away from each other by train. These moments make that distance seem smaller than it really is.

Opening his eyes, he stares into amber eyes, nodding his head. Daichi keeps his eyes on him, as Kuroo starts to thrust slow. Each thrust pushes his cock further into his body, making the lower half of his body burn, while his upper half clings to Kuroo’s shoulders. Their lips touch with hints of kisses, as they roll their hips together as one entity, gasping into each other’s mouths as they find their rhythm. Daichi listens to Kuroo’s low moans, concentrating on hearing more of them, as he uses his own hand to stroke himself off.

Sweat clings to both their bodies, their thrusts becoming more aggressive. Daichi’s hand moves fast on his own thick flesh, squeezing it - just as he squeezes his body around Kuroo’s cock. He hears him moan low, a rumble in his chest that transfers to Daichi’s body. He cranes his neck, his head going backwards, as he starts to come hard. A guttural moan leaves his mouth, as the sticky fluid starts to coat his lower belly, covering Kuroo’s stomach, as the captain of Nekoma slams hard and true into his body. One last thrust as Kuroo shoots his load against his inner walls, which clamp down tight around his lover’s cock.

Both pant unsteadily, as they lay in silence, each of their hearts racing at a different tempo. Daichi groans low, as Kuroo pulls out of him, turning his head to allow his lover to pepper kisses along the planes of his neck. He turns his head quick, and captures his lips, tongues rubbing against one another with a languid touch.

“We should shower,” Kuroo mumbles against the side of his neck, body resting comfortably on top of Daichi’s.

He shakes his head. “No. In the morning. Too tired to move right now.”

“We’ve got an early call.”

“I know.”

“Let’s just shower now.” More nuzzling convinces him to actually agree to the insanity.

“….Alright.”

With barely any strength left in his body, Daichi somehow manages to make it to the bathroom with his lover, the two of them sharing the shower. They wash each other’s bodies, but no real sexual touches are thought about, as they’re both just going through the motions to get clean. He gets out of the shower first, grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist. How they managed to get back into the bed completely dry is beyond him, but somehow the two of them did. After putting on a clean pair of underwear, they drop down onto the bed. As soon as they get comfortable under the blankets, they both fall asleep, snuggling close, arms wrapped loosely around one another.

***

A noise. A noise is happening, and it’s bothering him. Daichi wants the noise to stop. Will do anything to make it _stop_. He hears a rough grunt next to his ear, as his hand reaches blindly for the thing that’s making the noise. Why won’t it stop?

“Phone.” Kuroo grumbles into the pillow.

Ah, the phone. Daichi reaches for it, hand connecting to the handset. He lifts it up, the sound gone. _Oh, thank goodness_. Holding the phone to his ear, he answers groggily, “Hello?”

“Where the HELL are you?”

_FUCK_ **.**  “Suga? What is it?” He sits up, sheets falling off of his body. Kuroo groans next to him, burying his head under the pillow. Blinking, he looks around. Why is it so dark in the room?

“You’re supposed to be down here, Dai!” Koushi admonishes him. “Get your ass into gear, and get down here! We need to get to the stadium!”

Fuck!! “Got it. I’ll be downstairs in five minutes.”

“Better make it 3.”

“Got it.” He hangs up the phone, and jumps out of bed. “Kuroo, wake up.” He reaches over, and starts to shake him, while grabbing his shorts and jersey up off the floor. “Babe, come on…”

“Nooooo.” Kuroo whines, shying away from his touch. “Sleeping.”

“You need to wake up.” He puts on his underwear and uniform, then slips his pants and jacket on over his jersey, zipping it up to the top. “We overslept.”

“SERIOUS!?” That gets his lover to move with the reflexes of a cat. “FUCK!”

“That’s what _I_  keep saying.” Daichi grabs his duffel bag, after throwing on a clean pair of socks and his shoes on. “Look, I hate to fuck and run, but I-”

“It’s cool, babe. Good luck today, hmm?” Kuroo pulls him close, kissing him deeply, neither caring about their morning breath. “May the best man win.”

“Same to you.” He walks over to the door, and heads out of the room, eyes barely adjusting to the light in the hallway. Fuck, it’s going to be a _long_  day.

“You’re lucky you’re not the last to arrive!” Koushi smacks his shoulder, as he gets onto the bus. “I had to call three others!”

He rubs his arm, and takes his seat next to his best friend. “Who else didn’t make it on time?”

“Sorry!!” Shouyou bounces onto the bus, followed by a very blurry-eyed Tobio. “Please don’t keep us off the court today!”

“Just sit down.” Coach Ukai gestures for them to get onto the bus. “Alright, who are we missing?”

“I’m here!!” Kazuhito stumbles onto the bus. “I’m very sorry!”

“Right. That’s the last one. We’re all here!” Coach Ukai touches Takeda-sensei’s shoulder, the bus pulling out of idle and makes it way onto the road.

“I can’t believe you overslept,” Koushi whispers under his breath, as Coach Ukai gives them a pep speech. “Didn’t you set your alarm?”

“I forgot.” He shifts in his seat, wondering why his shorts feel a little loose. Eh, probably because they’re no longer freshly washed, so they’re not clinging to his body like they did yesterday during their matches. “Glad I’m not the only one either.”

“I covered for you. Said you were still getting ready.” Koushi states. “Did you at least wake him up too?”

“Course I did. I’m not an asshole.” Daichi ducks, as Koushi tries to hit him again. He laughs, a full belly laugh. “Come on, today is going to be fun!”

“Yeah. Says you.” His best friend shakes his head, then sits back, giving his attention to Coach Ukai.

Daichi wonders how things are going to play out. The day before, both Karasuno and Nekoma had fought through two different brackets, which determined who they would be fighting today at Nationals. Of _course_  the first match of the day would be their two teams competing against each other. The butterflies are running wild in his stomach, Daichi a little worried that last night’s activities might damper his gameplay, but he pushes it aside and instead starts to run over plays in his head. After training with Nekoma during the summer months, and all those other times leading up to the finals, he thinks he knows just how the team is going to play against one another. But, knowing Nekoma, that could change at any given moment.

They make it to the gymnasium, where they head out to the floor for warm-ups. Daichi looks across the net, and sees his boyfriend made it, the Nekoma red warmup suit clinging to his body. He almost licks his lips at the sight, enjoying how good Kuroo looks stretching, but is quick to recover, thanks to another gentle smack from Koushi. The team gets warmed up, doing jumping jacks to invigorate their bloodstream. It’s early - much earlier than most of them are used to practicing, so any bit will help.

“Alright, time to get changed.” Coach Ukai announces.

The team starts to unzip their jackets. Daichi starts to unzip his jacket, but a look of horror from Koushi has his fingers stopping almost immediately. “What is it?”

“Your shirt.”

He glances down, and sees white poking out of the top. Oh, _fuck_. He looks over at the other side of the net, and sees the same look of horror on Kenma’s face, with Kuroo looking at him with a quizzical look. At that exact moment, their eyes meet when they both realize they’ve made a huge mistake.

“Get to the bathroom!” Koushi hisses, pushing him towards the exit of the gymnasium. “Hurry up and fix this!”

“I got it!” Daichi races towards the bathroom that’s closest to the court, hoping to the maker that Kuroo follows him.

Not two seconds later, he hears the door push open with a loud _bang!_  “DAICHI.”

“IN HERE!” He shouts from the last stall. He unlocks the door, and waits for his lover to storm in. “I’m sorry! I didn’t even-”

“We need to switch. NOW.” Kuroo rips off his Nekoma jacket, revealing a very tight fitting Karasuno jersey on his upper body. “I wondered why this shit was so fucking tight!”

Daichi stares at him, trying not to get turned on by how good his lover looks in his uniform. “I was wondering the same thing. I didn’t know why my shorts were so loose.” He pulls his own jacket off, showing the white jersey of Nekoma.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Kuroo says, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

He stalks towards Daichi, the Karasuno captain’s back hitting the bathroom wall. “K-Kuroo, we can’t…”

“You look so fucking good in that outfit, baby…” Kuroo’s hands go to his warmup pants. “Take them off.”

He takes them off, revealing the entire Nekoma outfit on his person. “Look, we really need to get changed. The game is going to start soon, and if we’re-”

“Let me just enjoy this moment. Please?” Kuroo steps out of his own warmup pants, Daichi moaning low as he stares at his own uniform barely fitting his lover’s body. “You wear shit too small.”

“And you’re a giant.” He murmurs, eyes fixated on the tight bulge of his lover’s cock. “Damn it, Kuroo.”

“Why me? You’re the one that grabbed _my_  uniform.”

“YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OUT ON THE COURT _NOW_.” Koushi yells from the door. “RIGHT _NOW_!”

That breaks the spell that has been cast upon the two of them. They move quicker than lightning, tossing each other their shorts first, then shirts. Both look at each other, just to make sure the uniform looks decent. Both nod their head, then head out of the stall.

Kuroo grabs onto his wrist, pulling him back towards him. “Good luck, baby. I know you guys will do well.”

“Same to you.” He grins, reaching up a little on his toes to gives his lover a quick peck on the lips. “See you on the other side?”

“You got it.”

He darts out of the bathroom, joining Koushi, who is heading back towards the court. “Thanks, Kou. I owe you one.”

“No, you owe me _two_.” He holds up his fingers, a smirk on his face. “Now, get out on the court, and let’s take down those cats!”

He heads onto the court, his team waiting for him. The energy is palpable. “We’ve trained for this moment for months.” He looks at his teammates, hoping that his speech isn’t going to be as lame as it sounds in his own head. “Nekoma has helped us become what we are today. We never beat them during our training sessions. Let’s show them that we’re not the same team they drilled with! Let’s show them that Karasuno knows how to FLY now!” He puts his hand out in front of him. The rest of the team follows suit. “KARASUNO, FIGHT!” They shout as one.

The teams face one another, bowing. Daichi walks up to Kuroo, the two of them shaking hands. “Good luck today, Tetsurou-san.” His lips ache to curl up into a smile, but keeps his face impassive instead. “Let’s have a good match, hmm?”

“Same to you, Sawamura-san.” Kuroo shares a small smirk with him. As they let go of each other’s hands, their fingers brush against each other’s palms, a small touch that gets their blood pumping faster, the only sign that they show one another their true feelings.

The coin toss occurs, Karasuno calling tails. The coin lands in Karasuno’s favor, Daichi saying they’ll toss first. He stands in the back row, his body completely relaxed. He sees Kuroo in the back row on his side of the court, that cat-like grin on his face. The ball gets tossed, the sound of Asahi’s hand slapping the ball echoes in the gymnasium. Hunkering down, Daichi gets ready to receive the attack he knows is going to come straight towards him. This is why he loves this sport. The excitement runs through his veins, which he channels into his defense. He sees Kuroo across the court watching him, while paying attention to the rest of his team. Daichi grins, feeling completely in his element.

May the best man win.


End file.
